


Lucky Number 18

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [162]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Married Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Miscarriage, Parents Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Stillbirth, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby stiles, mention of miscarriage, mention of stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Stiles Christopher John Argent-Stilinski was a bundle of life and energy. He was the child his parents Scott and Allison had lost hope of ever having. But the tiny boy with bright eyes proved that sometimes when you least expected the one thing you never imagined would be could be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So to those who aren’t aware what exactly 15Minutes series is here’s a short explanation, this fic is written under annoying time limit of 15 minutes, and that sadly means that everything is written in haste and there will be a great deal of mistakes and misspellings here. So, if you have issues with horrible writing and spelling, then please skip this fic and save yourself from more agony. 
> 
> This little fic was requested by my friend who we shall call Permission-to-Parley she wanted a fic where Scott and Allison are actually Stiles parents, she wanted there to be some focus on what is an unhappy pregnancy (so I misunderstood this part) but for it to end with a happy birth at the end, and then for s moment where Stiles gets his little name. And this is what happened.
> 
> And yes, I know it is short, but I’ve lost my ability to write anything great.

Allison doesn’t exactly tell him outright that she’s pregnant, she just leaves the home pregnancy test out for him to find when he goes to brush his teeth. Scott doesn’t acknowledge the news with loud cheers or passionate kisses, those days were long gone. Scott simply crawls into bed and wraps his arms around his wife, they lay there in bed with a heavy silence between them for a good while before Scott finally finds the courage to speak.

`How do you feel?´ he asks, voice as small as he feels as the crushing sensation of dread grows within him, making it hard to breathe,

`I’m fine.´ Allison says, her response was simple and short, and so very untrue.

Scott knows very well that his beautiful wife isn’t fine. _They_ aren’t fine, not now.

There’s no joy surrounding this pregnancy. There are no words of congrats, there’s no excitement or joy in the air, no toasts made wishing good health for mother and child, there are no smiles shared by friends and family. There are no words said to ensure Allison or Scott that this time a child would be born _alive. T_ here are no words of, `I know this is it. Just wait and see, ´ there’s only silence, a soul crushing silence.

Scott feels bad about not being thrilled about the pregnancy. But how can one be happy when all you can expect is heartbreak? Scott feels guilty for not finding it in him to care much for this pregnancy, or the life that is growing inside his beautiful not much happier wife. He couldn't help but feel like a horrible person for not feeling anything positive about the baby slowly growing inside his wife.

 He does of course worry and care for his wife but the baby inside her holds no place inside his broken heart, simply because he dares not give the child space within his heart.

His friends assure Scott it’s perfectly normal to feel so detached after everything he and Allison had been through, and frankly Allison seems as disinterested in the pregnancy and the baby growing inside her as Scott is. They simply aren't fine or comfortable with yet another pregnancy doomed to end in tears, and yet an abortion is not an option because there would be too many what-if's if they ended the small life without giving it a chance.

Scott and Allison both expect this pregnancy to end in tears, so why should they celebrate it? Why waste joy on something that would never birth happiness?

Allison refuses to speak about her pregnancy to anyone who isn’t her doctor, she like Scott both choose to avoid acknowledging the visible change to her body as the pregnancy continues; they never touched the bump if they could help it, they try their best to pretend that the bump wasn’t even there and continue to do so even as the bump becomes more and more visible.

But there are times a small and oh so fragile spark of hope makes Scott glance at the growing belly of his wife, and he thinks if only for a second that maybe this was it, only to shake his head and return to his senses.

The following months are rough, and they chip away at both Scott and Allison as well as their marriage. This pregnancy causes the couple to not only grow distant, but they also start pull-away from family and friends, more so when unlike the two of them their parents and friends start to believe that this pregnancy would work out well for everyone; it is pure hell interacting with those who would try and feed false hope to them.

No longer wanting to burden his wife with the stress and grief of another possible accidental pregnancy in the future, Scott has a vasectomy at the start of the second trimester.

When the baby starts to kick, it brings not much joy to either Allison or Scott since they’ve seen and felt it all before. Most of the time Allison begs the child to just stop it, only to burst out sobbing later because she fears it will do just that. 

As the due-date draws near all Allison seems to do is cry. She’s constantly fearful of birthing yet another dead baby. Scott hardly sleeps as all of his dreams are of being handed yet another dead baby, having to watch as another child is born lifeless, and the lack of sleep makes his mood sour dreadfully. 

When the dreaded day or rather night arrives there's no excitement in the air. There are no phone calls to friends or family, neither Scott or Allison want their parents around to intrude on their grief at least not when it is only minutes fresh. They may have been trying to feel nothing for the baby, but they both know how devastated they both shall be once they are faced with yet another dead child.

Scott stays at Allison’s side although all he wants to run to the nearest bar and just drown his sorrow and anxiousness in alcohol. Scott stays at Allison’s side holding on tightly to her hand as he’s done before, Scott does his best to stay brave for the sake of his wife; he does not cry although he wants too, after all he’s watching his wife suffer unnecessarily, it’s pure hell to watch Allison breakdown the way she does but he stays at her side.

He swears to his weeping wife that they would survive the dreadful night, just as they had done before; he swears it although he does not entirely believe in his own words.   
Scott is so focused on his wife that he doesn’t hear what the doctor or the nurses say as the baby slips out of his wife, all he hears is the loud sob that escapes his wife.  
Still he thinks for a moment he’d heard a disgruntled cry, but he quickly brushes it off as nothing more than the result of an active imagination. It isn’t until one of the nurses, a friend of his mother no less, walks over to where he still stands trying to comfort Allison, the woman who’d been there on the day when his mother married John Stilinski gently directing him to hold the small bundle.

Scott notices immediately a great deal of things that are different with this moment to those of times before, the tiny bundle isn’t unnaturally still it keeps moving and crying at least until Scott cradles the baby close. The child looks up at him with curious little eyes that are full of life.

Realizing that the baby wasn’t dead but very much alive Scott breaks down in tears, these are not those of sorrow as he’d been expecting to weep, the tears Scott cries are those of absolute joy and incredible relief and pure disbelief.

Scott moves closer to Allison, his movements were unsteady, and carefully he shows his crying wife what they’d managed to create. Scott shows proudly what Allison had managed to keep safe for all these months, a child that wasn’t a stillbirth.

At first Allison refuses to look. She goes as far as to try and push the bundle away; it isn’t until the baby starts to cry which snaps Allison right out of her distressed state.

`Oh my God.´ Allison sobs out, her dull eyes growing wide and bright, and with shaky hands she reaches out to touch the baby while her tearful eyes take in every detail of their beautiful baby boy, `Oh my God.´

`He’s perfect.´ Scott tells his amazing wife, leaning down to kiss her tearful cheek, `You did it. You did it Allison.´

`Please, please let me hold him.´ she begs when all she needed to do was ask, and Scott hands their son over to her knowing how important it was to actually feel the realness of the baby.

She’s quiet at first, tears still making themselves known to the world, but there’s a smile that Scott has been missing for months, and when she finally speaks her voice is soft as she says, `I can’t believe you’re actually real.´

  
~*~*~

  
After the birth of their son Scott and Allison struggle with many different things such as finding the strength of will to detach themselves from their newborn son, which is the reason why it takes Scott hours to inform their parents that they’re grandparents to a very much alive grandson.

The proud parents have nothing prepared for the arrival of their son since neither parent had expected for the little boy to be born alive, stillbirth had been all either one had been prepared for and the grief that would follow; there are no clothes or diapers, all they have to offer their son is their love which is tremendous but not very useful when it comes to certain things, thankfully their family and friends are quick to lend a hand. There are other little things as well that Scott and Allison struggle with, such as changing a diaper, thankfully there were a lot of people eager to lend a guiding hand. 

 In Allison’s case one of the greatest hurdles to overcome was breastfeeding. It wasn’t so much that the baby wouldn’t latch on, or that she didn’t know how to help or support him, it was rather the quantity of her breastmilk that was the problem. But thankfully the baby doesn’t seem to mind bottle feeding as long as he was held close and talked to.   
There’s a fear in both Scott and Allison that arises as they settle in their home with their son, a fear that makes it difficult to sleep and to not be ever watchful over the small life they’d created, this fear is new and it is the fear of possibly losing their son; they stay awake many nights watching the child sleep, fearful of life slipping away when they aren’t there intervene. Thankfully the constant fear and worry starts to dwindle with time and the added support of both of their parents, however it this fear of a possible loss will never truly vanishes from their hearts but it becomes less crippling.

The great struggle of naming their son continues on and on for over a month and nearly two, long enough to cause many to doubt that the baby will ever be have a proper name.   
The reason why Scott and Allison find it so dreadfully difficult to name their only living child was simple; all the names once loved by both of them were now tainted by dead babies and broken dreams of the past, none suited the child that lived and loved.

It is only on the evening before the dreaded christening that the troublesome task that is finding a suitable name is resolved, and it is done in the most unexpected of ways which is only befitting since the name is rather unorthodox in itself.

John Stilinski, the man who had taken over the part as Scott’s father long before marrying Scott’s mother, was happily feeding a bottle to the baby that seemed to prefer him over the other grandparents; Scott suspected it was most likely because of the shiny badge John wore most times, while Allison suspected it was more due to the fact that John always spoke softly but clearly to their son, not cooing as much as the other grandparents did.

 And while the other members of their family were enjoying the fine cake Victoria had baked for this family dinner, the Sheriff of their small town started to tell tales about Scott’s childhood and most importantly about the imaginary friend Scott had as a kid, an imaginary friend by the name of Stiles.

`Stiles.´ Scott couldn’t help but breathe out that familiar name in wonder as he suddenly recalled his best friend, be it an imaginary one. This friend, his best friend, had been the one to urge a very shy Scott to make friends with the kids in class, and above all had insisted he should talk to Allison even if she was a girl; without Stiles there was a chance Scott would’ve never had the courage to talk to Allison, or make friends with Isaac and Boyd as well as Danny. Sadly once Scott made real friends, Stiles just sort of faded away and was forgotten.

`Stiles Christopher John Argent-Stilinski.´ Allison mumbles from where she’s seated, a smile rising onto her lips as she says, `I like it.´

`It has a nice ring to it.´ Chris admits before taking another slice of cake before his wife can put a stop to it.

`It’s magical.´ Scott admits, because it is after all his imaginary friend Stiles had been absolutely magical in nature, and one might even claim his own son was pure-magic after all his baby boy had been born alive. 


End file.
